


Stanner

by Moonwanderer



Series: Playing with the Name... [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Poetry, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Short, Short & Sweet, Stanner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Playing with the name "Stanner".Do not try to find rhymes, there is not a single one in this.





	Stanner

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Something really works between us,  
To my genii a matching mind  
All my life I wished for,  
Now here You are!  
Nothing will be the same again,  
Every day holds a new mistery  
Ready to be discovered with You.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
